Ruby Kiss
by FaNime3k
Summary: ....."All boys love me, every girl despises me. What I want, I get....I am not like others, I am different. I am thirsty. Thirsty for a kiss. Thirsty for this city, thirsty for your blood.....Its been a while. Who will my next victim be? This blonde/brune


........_Years ago, there lived a beautiful girl, but she wasnt ALL that everyone thought she was. She was different. Every boy who saw her fell in love with her, but they didnt know her secret. She was more than just a pretty face, she was a creature of the night who wanted sweet blood to her veins. She was inhuman. She was different. She was a creature of the night and she could have whoever she wanted....._

CHAPTER ONE: A Lovely Accident.

In case you dont already know......

' ' means thoughts

'' talking"

Yugi yawned, as he looked at the clock. "_Aww man, its already ten o' clock! Im gonna be late!" _Yugi jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Today was Yugi and Joey's big day! They had been selected as one of the few selected to be at the Duel Monsters Card Convention as Judges. This special event was known to the gang for quite sometime and the Judges who were picked could determine the next new duel monsters dueling card! Yugi was excited about this. He never would guess someday he might get a chance on making his very own duel monster's card! He looked at the mirror, _"Ah...I guess this is good enough." _Yugi saw his reflection in the mirror. He wasnt wearing his usual black and blue outfit. Instead he wore a nice faded blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts that went past his knees. He looked like an average kid. _"Well Yami? Is this casual enough?" _He asked his Yami who was sitting on his bed. Yami looked at Yugi for a minute. It was the first time he had ever seen his hikari wear such a casual normal outfit. Yami smiled. _"Yugi you look like you are about to go surfing or something." _He added with a smirk. Yugi stared at the mirror. Then drew attention to his watch. _"Oh no! I gotta go! Yami you can come later if you want. Bye!" _Yugi waved his hands goodbye and took his little backpack with him. Yami smiled and waved back. _"have fun Yugi."_

__

" Bye grandpa! bye mom!" Yugi hurried out the door, grabbing a piece of toast his mom had set for him at the table. _"Yugi!" _His mom yelled out. _"You have to eat something!" _Yugi didnt bother to look back as he was backing his bike out. _"I grabbed some toast! Bye!" _Yugi waved goodbye at the card shop as he held the small piece of toast in his mouth. _"What about Yami?" _Grandpa asked. Yugi was too far at this point to answer clearly. He just rode off hoping they know Yami would be leaving the house soon. Ever since Yami and Yugi had seperate bodies and grandpa and his mom knew about him, they felt somewhat uncomfortable. Yugi knew. Yami knew also. He sense the fear when he walked pass Mrs. Muto. Though Yami did no harm, it had only been about two weeks since Yami was actually discovered to his mother and Grandpa. They didnt know about Yami much. Though Yami did his very best to make them feel comfortable around him. 

_' I can see it now!' _Yugi shouted inside himself with joy. He was so excited about meeting up with Joey and going to the convention that he paid no other attention. He just felt the smoothness of the road as he rode his bike over the bridge that was surrounded by a sparkling, chrystal clear lake. Yugi rode up more as he could soon see the head of his best friend Joey. Waving as he almost fully saw Joey's body from head to toe, he couldnt wait as he was dying of anticipation to get to the convention. _"Hey Joey I-....AHHHH!!!!" "AAAH!!!!!!" "OOF!"_ Yugi rubbed his head as he was now on the ground of the bridge. His bike's wheels were still turning from the impact. Yugi gave out a groan. _"Ah..huh? Oh my gosh!" _Yugi saw a girl in front of him with a bruised arm. By the looks of the shape of the bruise, he knew it was from his bike. _" Im so sorry!" _Yugi apologized to the girl as he helped her up. _"Haha! Its okay! Guess I should have watched where I was going!"_ The girl slowly got up revealing her full self. She was beautiful. She was probley not much taller than Yami, and had greenish hazel eyes. Yugi stared at her without notice. "Hello?" The girl waved her hand around Yugi's face. _"Are you okay?" "Huh?" _Yugi rubbed his head some more. Who was she? Did she go to Domino? He had no idea. He wanted to know. _"Are you okay?" _The girl repeated. Yugi stood up seeing his friends coming towards the two. Joey and Tea had realized the accident and quickley ran to their side._ "Whoah Yuge, you okay?" _Joey helped dust his short friend off. _"Oh! Are you okay?" _Tea asked worriedly to the young girl who was not too much shorter than Tea. The girl smiled at what she saw. A boy and very close, nice friends. _" Oh you are very kind to be worried but Im fine. I think Im the one who ran into your friend anyway. Oh and my name is Kira!" _The girl reached her hand out towards Yugi. She smiled as if nothing happened. Yugi and Joey both looked in confused as Tea looked at Yugi in dissapointment. _"Yugi! You need to be careful, the outcome of this accident might have been worse!"_ Tea told her still confused friend. _" I-I-Im...Im Yugi!" _Yugi blurted out. 

Kira was at this point paying no attention to Yugi or Tea. All her attention drew on the tall blonde friend next to Yugi helping him put his bike up back in standing position. "Whats your name?" Joey looked at Kira. "Huh?..Oh my name is Joey Wheeler. Cmon Yuge we gotta get to the convention!" Joey reminded his friend. Oddly enough Joey had no interest in this girl at all! Or it seemed so. She was a gorgeous girl. The kind of girl that you think guys like Joey or Tristan went ga ga for, but no, Joey paid no attention whatsoever. Perhaps it was the fact that he was too excited about the convention but still. "Actually Kira, it was my fault. I didnt see where I was going. Sorry we waisted your time." Yugi quickley told the girl still staring at Joey. "Huh? Oh you didnt waste my time! Dont be silly! Sorry for wasting your time now go do what you nice people are going to do! Nice to meet you all!" Yugi smiled and Joey was in anticipation to go. Tea on the other hand looked at her strangely. She had been introduced to aboth Yugi and Joey but now her. Tea felt like this new girl didnt care who she was just Yugi and Joey. ' Oh well ' Tea thought to herself. She quickley followed Yugi and Joey to their destination. The Duel Monsters Card Convention. 

Kira stood on the bridge. The warm air surrounded her. She was still. She inhaled the warm summer's breeze as her flowing brown hair fluttered all over her face. Her friendly face quickley turned to a grin. ' Joey Wheeler.' Her grin was slightly demon-like. As the clear sky around her soon became a dark, moonless night in her thoughts. She breathed in the air once more. ' I quench your blood.' The sky once again turned bright. As this strange girl walked away. 

Note: This story was SORTA inspired by the book Blood and Chocolate. Me(Lora's) personal FAVORITE book! Its really good! Its about a girl named Vivian who turns into a warewolf only our character is a vampire not a warewolf but its good enoug lol...

Okay That was crappy and short but GIVE US A BREAK lol This was our first attemp at an ACTUAL SERIOUS Fic. SO I know this chapter was boring all first chapters are.....if you wanna see what happens please review! We need at LEAST 2 chapters to let us know we shoud go on.

^_^ Rina&Lora


End file.
